


As She Moves the Stars

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Minor Character Death, Side Story, codywan - Freeform, just not a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A short look at Obi-Wan during the time period where Ahsoka was captive and then escaping such.





	As She Moves the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neph Moreau (NephthysMoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Careful with Your Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348751) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Thank you, Neph Moreau, for encouraging us to give this. Beta by ilyena-sylph

"General… there's been a comm," Freq said in a low voice, just off Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan turned, then gestured for Freq to come away from the rest of the staff.

"Go ahead."

Freq winced, but delivered the message. "Captain Rex reports that General Skywalker is severely injured, and out of command for the duration."

"Rex does?" That boded poorly and Freq nodded.

"The 501st is pinned down heavily, awaiting reinforcements from General Unduli. Commander Tano was leading a company," Freq managed to say, then had to pause.

Obi-Wan's heart froze in his chest; surely they had not lost the girl! She was young, yes, but so brave and skilled and talented… and Anakin adored her. His former padawan would not handle losing her!

"Her company took heavy losses, and she is missing. The Captain stated that he is sending scouts back as soon as he can, but none of her survivors saw her go down. They, however, were not directly where she was, as the heaviest fighting was her location."

Anakin had to be unconscious, if Rex had not been able to find out from him as to the girl's status. Which — Obi-Wan knew that did not bode well. A severed Force bond would blow back on Anakin so hard.

"Keep this quiet," he said. "She is resourceful," he added, giving hope that he did not feel before returning to the campaign planning.

* * *

Being bogged down with his own fighting meant Obi-Wan did not get a chance to really worry explicitly over Anakin, or Ahsoka. He had to see his part of the fighting through, had to succor his own men, had to plan and try to outfox the Separatists they were facing.

It was late in the night for the ship when he felt Plo touch his mind at quite a distance. ~Master?~

~Ahh, good, Obi-Wan. I have joyous news. Ahsoka has been found.~

Why was Master Plo telling him this? The 104th was on the other side of things from where Anakin was. ~I am glad, but puzzled.~

~She was taken captive, rescued herself… and brought Dooku's own ship away from it all!~

Dooku's ship?!

If Qui-Gon had told him anything about the man, then that ship might well hold a treasure trove of information to use for the war. And Ahsoka… Ahsoka had done it?!

~That is momentous news, Master. I will not keep you at such a distance, but… I am relieved. Anakin knows?~

~Aayla has informed the 501st. More details will come later. Rest well, knowing your grand-padawan more than landed on her feet.~

~I will, Master!~

The contact faded, and Obi-Wan laid back against the berth with hope growing.

Maybe this would be a turning point!

* * *

The first confirmation that Obi-Wan got of Ahsoka's escape was a brand new fleet showing up to hammer him before he'd even truly begun to put his ships back together. He handled it the best he could, fighting with every crafty trick he'd ever learned, going back to the Stark Hyperspace War.

Unfortunately for his beleaguered fleet, this new enemy was under a competent leader, and Obi-Wan was quickly facing an uphill battle, with things looking dire enough that he was having to tell his smaller ships to prepare for evacuation.

"General, we've confirmed; it's the Count on the flagship," Longear called over across the bridge.

Cody's face snapped to his general's face; it had been some time since Dooku had been seen in a space battle. Could they afford to pass up the chance.

"Cody, order all remaining pilots to their ships," Obi-Wan said. "Make it appear they are massing to guard the damaged ones for a jump to hyperspace. Dooku will like turn his attention to hammering the _Negotiator_ herself, in an attempt to remove you and I from the war. I need all capital ships to reduce power levels consistent with damages received, focus on shielding, not weapons, for this maneuver."

"And then?" Cody asked, knowing there had to be more.

"The damaged fighters… will jump out… and back in, on the far side. He will be counting on me to have sent them to safety." Obi-Wan took a breath as all of them knew what that would entail. Most of those pilots would be lost, quickly. "I want the pilots to go to sealed systems. When Dooku sees them as a threat, our other fighters, and the capital ships, will ramp up their attack immediately.

"Shift power from any deflectors not directly threatened, and hit the _Invisible Hand_ with everything we have." Obi-Wan then looked at Longear as the comm officer on duty. "Knight Jaunre's unit is less than a parsec away. You must get a coded message out as to who is here, so that he comes to reinforce us."

"I'll get that message out, sir!"

"May the Force be with us today," Obi-Wan said, turning to go get to his own fighter, leaving Cody to oversee command.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the reports until he thought his eyes were going to bleed.

Thirty eight percent of their fleet was destroyed. The costs in men, though, haunted him. Some of the pilots had ejected and been safely found after the fight. Some had ejected and been killed anyway.

The number of men killed on the one _Ventator_ class they had lost was equal to the number of men lost on all the other ships combined.

Dooku was presumed dead. No launches from the _Invisible Hand_ had been reported before Obi-Wan had led a flight through a harrowing run that opened the way for the bombers to hammer the control towers. After it toppled, the capital ships' batteries had done the rest.

"Too many men dead," he whispered, closing his eyes. When would it end? When would he stop feeling the lives of his men flicker out in the Force?

"Sir?" Cody asked, from where he was sitting across the table. Obi-Wan looked up and realized it was not the first time his Commander had reached for his attention.

"Yes, Commander?"

"You've stared at them long enough. Go to bed, sir."

Obi-Wan started to protest, then saw just how stressed Cody was around his mouth and eyes.

"If you will," he compromised.

Cody stood up, gathered his helmet, and turned for the door.

The formality would last through the corridors, but where their quarters were, Cody would turn off with Obi-Wan, and they would both remember life went on.

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting tired of the transmissions that came in and upset his entire life's balance. He'd listened twice, and was now conferenced with the ship captains of the rest of his fleet on a closed network.

"We will do as instructed, and fall back to defensive posture," Obi-Wan said, looking at each of the fleet men. "I beg of you to use the utmost caution in telling your men, though. I have a feeling there is more that was not stated in the Senatorial meeting, and the men… they will be fragile.

"All of the losses for us, become doubly critical to them, knowing this was nothing but a tactical game between the Sith."

"We understand. And we empathize with them," one of his captains said.

"Master Kenobi," the oldest of them said. "We stand by the men in this time. For all of our own losses, we each volunteered. They… had no choice. Something that we all took to heart at the beginning of serving your fleet."

"It is appreciated," Obi-Wan said, before straightening. "So, let us tell them, before their own communications spread to them."

"Agreed." The conference broke up then, and Obi-Wan went out to find Freq. "General assembly, main bay, all of your brothers. Fleet personnel to oversee critical functions." He looked over at his Fleet Captain, who nodded, having listened to the conference via ear-piece.

"I will call for a Fleet assembly, once you have personnel to spare, Master Jedi."

"Thank you, Captain."

Cody fell in step on the way to the main bay, and Obi-Wan let the back of his hand brush his commander's. "What I must say is going to be a shock. Bear with me; I had no idea before the announcement either."

"Whatever it is, sir, we will get through it together," Cody promised.

Obi-Wan nodded, grimly, and hoped that Cody still thought that after.

He went straight to the center of the bay, and without preamble, gave them the news that the Supreme Chancellor, the leader of the GAR and the Republic itself, had been the main Sith, in league with Dooku. It would be difficult for them all… but he would give them all the support he had.


End file.
